Twisted Bows
by berrylover1175
Summary: What if there was more than one side to Lucy Fabray? The side that haunts her and makes her do things that not even the evilest person would do. What if Santana Lopez was in a crippling depression and got involved in something bigger than herself and why that night she had Berrys blood on her hands.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Just a idea floating around in my head I don't know if I want to continue it or not, it'll only be about four chapters so let me know.

"Do you know why you're here" He's tapping his pen again I hate when he taps his pen " Lucy will you respond in some way at this point a blink would be good", I just continue my breathing pattern in out in out deep breaths. I hate this gown I hate the way the material feels against my skin. When Quinn's wears the best dresses they feel great, they never rub my skin the wrong way. "Are you Lucy today?" He says stopping the terrible tapping squinting at me like always "You know you can talk to me, it'll make you feel better Lucy".

I hear the buzz fill the room and the Doctor sighs "You've been here almost 4 years Lucy someday you'll have to be the one to talk" he presses the little box on his desk making the buzzing stop which is great because it was making my head pound more than it already was. "I'm keeping you on all your current medicines and I'll up the sleeping pills because those bags under your eyes are telling me stories even if you wont".

Two orderly comes in and grab my arms in vice grips like every week when I make the trip out of my room to the office. I close my eyes and let my head roll back and go limp like every week making them drag me. They put me on my bed and just shake their heads slamming and locking the door behind them like every week. Every week, everyday, every second the same routine the same thing. Quinn doesn't like it, and when Quinn doesn't like something things get hard for me. She's the one keeping me quite I want to talk I want to tell them about the other side the switch that gets flipped and Quinn comes out to play.

The switch that makes her trick people, the switch that makes her lie and manipulate getting people close to her, so she can commit the worst things imaginable. She's the real reason why my only real friend and my one true love is dead and gone, with family and friends mourning her and what she could have become still to this day. The reason why I have the tiny star carved into my hip. So I can remember what Quinn did, not me Quinn. I wish I could talk about all these things and more but Quinn only talks when she wants to talk.

I wish I could tell them why she did it what drove her to the point to kill. Why right in this same building Quinn's very best friend is in a room too, locked in and unable to get free mourning the loss of her true love. Dead by Quinn's hands. I want to but she wont let me. At night when I crack my window Even with the bars there I can stick my hand out feel the wind through my fingers and I can hear Quinn's friend singing right on the floor below me. Always the same song, every night like she's trying to bring her back with the last song she sang her. Softly crying with each word reaching her hand out to feel the freedom we will never see again.

I wish I was allowed to see her I would apologize. But Quinn wouldn't like that very much. Because with Quinn it's never an accident.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I changed my mind I think I want to really get into the story behind each killing I already have a loose idea of who I killed off but if you want anyone else throw it at me. I'll update probably twice a week until this is done.**

**I Don't own Glee**

_Santana Marie Lopez, 18, is being charged with second-degree murder/_ _Conspiracy to commit murder/ and rendering criminal assistance, __Imprisonment for 365 years in a Criminally insane institute,_ _Fishkill Correctional Facility, NY._

There are two sides to every story. No one seemed to really give a fuck about my side of the story after they figured out what Quinn? Or was it Lucy? Who ever! That little monster was doing in the shell of her seemingly normal family home. The twist and the turns of the court case were beyond hard to follow and I got lucky if you can even call it that, by being put in this home for fucking crazies.

Well my floor is more for the depressed I don't know why I did it sad sorts. Quinn's floor though holy shit they are some fucked up motherfuckers up there, and Quinn has now joined their ranks. Sad really this whole thing but I guess if I'm going to stay sane I might as well start from the start.

Lima Elementary School where everything went to shit.

I always knew even at the tender age of ten something was different about my best friend for one back then she wasn't _the_ Quinn Fabray. She was Lucy Caboosey and I was Garbage Face, two very accurate names for the two ugliest girls in the school. Who young Noah and Finn would pick on and all the other girls laughed at because we couldn't get right and puberty though running through our grade wasn't quite hitting us.

And the day Rachel Berry walked through our math class doors I knew something had shifted and changed in my fat, braces wearing, ginger head friend. Something at that age I didn't quite understand. The shift that probably if prevented would have stopped a lot of death and destruction in my small town.

Of course Berry being Berry was shunned instantly for her over abrasive attitude of course drifted over into our little makeshift team. Something that me and Quinn would talk about in length whether or not she would fit in with us, which is hilarious because how could someone not fit in with us when we don't fit any where ourselves?

Lucy was always quite around Rachel shy even me I didn't care even if I was ugly as all get out I was still Santana Lopez from Lima Heights who could care less. Why the three of us made such a great team Rachel loud and ambitious knowing how to get what she wanted and help us get what we wanted, Me the Bite behind Rachel's bark, and quite Lucy who would always get us out of the trouble the two of us called. It was like God laid a hand.

Soon I found myself not quite in the group as much as Lucy and Quinn though because that very next year my rambunctious twins decided that it was time to join the party and I learned that my nappy hair could also pull off loose waves and my Mom introduced me to the magical world of makeup and like a bat out of hell I ditched those two 'losers' like it was the easiest thing to do.

And while my rise to power was graceful and natural Lucy's was not. I don't really have the full story on what happened between Rachel and her but next thing I know we're freshmen and instead of me and the popular crowd seeing awkward Man Hands Berry and Lucy Caboosey walking through we see Quinn, blonde haired, straight teeth, Hazel eyed beauty followed by Brittany Peirce and they walked in like they owned the place and I latched onto them like the leech I was back then.

Rachel Berry still hadn't exactly blossomed into the women we had and she was Quinn's biggest target slushy and slushy attack, pictures in the bathroom stealing away anything that could be precious the little brunette and now sitting her on this damn bed I wish I would have stopped to ask why. Ask what the hell happened to Lucy.

Soon we did the unholy trinity hottest girls in school running shit taking all the boys and doing whatever the hell we wanted with the power of the Cheerios behind us. It was great for me and Brittany we loved it the guys the attention each other, but Quinn was a different story she was vicious cutting down anyone and anything that could bring her from the top, and that ladies and gents is why Noah Puckerman is six feet under and the life of his baby was never seen.

"Santana?" the young blonde orderly sticks his head into the room "Uh it's time for your session with the doctor".

I stand on shaky legs the drugs they dish here are pretty strong. He walks behind me as we walk the hallway passing door after door, sometimes you here crying sometimes you see orderlies rushing into a room with a shot. The kind of shot that knocks you out for days, long enough to move you to a more shall we say cushioned room with a new wardrobe that consists of a straight jacket.

Blondie knocks and opens the door after the grunt of approval from the doctor I walk in like I do once every three weeks and take a seat in the plushy red chair.

"How are you feeling" he ask as soon as I get comfy in the big chair his question makes me shrug.

"Same as last time I guess confused lost trying to make sense of everything. I just can't wrap my head around the thought still even now" I shake my head "I'm no monster".

He nods scribbling into his notebook then starts with that mother fucking tapping, " You know she's not either. There is more to Ms. Fabray than even I can imagine".

I like Doctor Ted I really do, I mean he has these annoying little habits that drive me nuts but he's safe because other than the orderlies he's the only human contact I get during the week. Weekends sometimes they sit all the girls in a room with about every orderly who works this floor watching us, but nothing ever happens we just sit quietly and watch the TV that plays the news softly.

I remember when we first got arrested sitting in Lima Police station watching the news through the bars of the small PD. It was crazy seeing my mug shot next to Quinn's and seeing the list of people our friends she tortured and killed for pleasure. I couldn't imagine it then and I can't imagine it now because she got me ensnared in this mess with her last kill which started out as a prank, while I was vulnerable because of my missing best friend and lover.

I now know how she went of course but back then I was making flyers and wearing a t-shirt and now her parents think I did it. They think I was the one who took her beautiful legs cut them off and hid them in the woods along with her body. It makes me sick.

"Santana are you still with me?" Doctor Ted says waiting patiently for me to get out of my head "Where did you just go?"

"Some place that only Quinn Fabray will ever be able to unlock the door too."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: More background behind Quinn and how her head works not sure if this is confusing, I get it but there are some med terms that are at the bottom of the page if you care to know what they mean. As always throw me your ideas and I'll adhere to them and thank you for reading.**

**I don't own glee.**

_Lucy "Quinn" Fabray,18, is being charged with first-degree murder/ Parricide/ torture murder, Imprisonment indefinitely with no parole in a Criminally insane institute maximum security, __Fishkill Correctional Facility, NY._

_In Lucy Fabray's file Psychologist Theodore Griffith diagnosed and wrote (Fabray, Lucy Q is suffering from the following mental illnesses: Dissociative Identity Disorder/ Early Childhood Body Dysmorphic Disorder/ Narcissistic Personality Disorder. When Lucy there is no response dead stare forward, when behind close doors heard 'speaking' to 'Quinn' along with muttering almost chant like phrases to herself and suicidal tendencies in the last year. While Quinn she openly speaks and boast about her murders how and why she committed the crimes and how she lured them into her home where she took them to her basement and tortured and murdered them, and in certain cases took and saved part of their 'talent' body parts that made the victim excel over her (Still not sure what happened to such body parts). Still no response on where the remaining missing bodies are [June 12, 2012])_

_2015_

"I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't do it," I hold my head between my knees on the window sill "Quinn did it, Quinn did it, Quinn did it."

The scene keeps playing in my head over and over The Doctor said it would stop with the pills he said it would all but disappear and yet her I am watch Noah over

and over scream for my parents who were long gone, months ago the first to go.

* * *

It was wet, been raining for days on end with no break in between. I was writing in my journal trying to figure what was happening to me, or rather to us the conflicting emotions the rage I sometimes feel for no reason and the switch. When Quinn's phone rings before I have any time at all to even control myself the switch is flipped and I'm no longer in control but a second party watching someone who looks like me, do things that I would never.

"Hey Puckerman" Quinn all purrs into the phone "What're you doing".

"Quinn I heard a rumor" Quinn feels a hot white flash of anger and she grips the phone tighter "You know that isn't Finn's kid, it's mine I can take care of you and the baby if you give me a chance Quinn, I love you".

"You aren't fit to be a father and it's no longer a problem I took care of it" she growls out staring into the vanity mirror and like I said it was me but I wasn't staring at me everything was distorted and sinister.

"I'll be over in five" and the phone clicks off.

I wanted to scream I wanted to break free and stop him because I knew exactly what was going to happen I knew how close his end was. Everything after that point is flashes. Him walking in grabbing Quinn's wrist shaking her. Her acting helpless and running into the basement. Him following her and boom. He's on the floor unconscious in a pool of blood which Quinn quickly wraps with bandages. Days pass he wakes up screaming strapped in my fathers chair in the basement. Quinn scalping his Mohawk off leaving him down there three days only giving him water every so often. Castration. He died a day later. Making him into pieces and bagging him. Then off to the forest her went. And the final day Quinn cleaning up the mess impeccably, leaving nothing behind.

Then I'm me again and left to clean up the mental scars I now had and the scariest part is she went to school the whole time. The whole time she passed test, smiled, lead the cheerleaders, sang in my Glee club and impressed people all while planning on what to do to the poor boy next.

I go to school and do the same thing because how can I go into the school that Quinn built a reputation at and be someone different without her coming out and hurting me for destroying the reality she built for us? The only choice I had was to join the Glee Club and be close as I can to Rachel while trying to keep Quinn in check. Quinn will never get her I always told myself.

Rachel was so pure. I had been in love with her since the day I saw her, the day we saw her, but the emotions were so conflicting hate and love. When Santana abandoned us for a more popular crowd that's when Rachel and me grew the closest.

Quinn was quiet during these months I was in control of myself and the love I felt was so beautiful I couldn't even comprehend it as a fourteen year old, but she could perfectly and she understood me. The day she kissed me I knew I had to tell my mother. She could bring it up to my Father gently make him understand what I felt was so real.

The night I told her she screamed and cried and my dad beat me with his belt until I passed out. That was the night when I awoke sniveling and in unimaginable pain the switch flipped the first time in months.

Quinn waited for months requested the surgery promised she changed her homoerotic ways by going to church and seeing the light of the good Lord. Of course father complied because it was hard having one ugly daughter who had no resemblance the Fabray family.

Brittany moved in a crossed the street a week after Quinn was done healing and dying her hair a certain shade of blonde that her mother had when she was younger. She was easy to strike a friendship with since her family went to the same church, her father instantly approved and Rachel was all but forgotten and left in Quinn's dust.

Killing her parents were tricky, her father had a good two hundred pounds on her and her mother could prove equally as difficult to kill and she needed them for appearances. She had to wait until the family would leave an unexpected trip that Quinn just couldn't wait for. She did her research looked up all the paper work for legal independence and with her bank account her dad padded she would be good well after graduation and her trust fund would 'pay for college'.

All it took was the right clipped part in the family vehicle to send them flying off the right hill into a ditch. It was risky and I easily could have died too, but Quinn didn't care and she knew our parents never wore a seatbelt.

I woke up myself a week later with Santana and Brittany holding my hands crying softly, but the only person I wanted there was Rachel because the pain I felt for my parents deaths were all but to real for it to be my fault.

After counseling and the finalization of my independence paper work I was on my own in a humongous house just Quinn and me.

* * *

The nice Blonde orderly nervously unlocks the door and walks in followed by the bigger gaurds of the floor who usually drag me; "F-F-Fabray the doctor will see you now".

I hear the tremble in his voice people were scared of me because of what Quinn did, and they didn't know what to call me because everyone knew about my condition. The switch flipped suddenly and I'm all but faded into the background she has so much more control now were I feel more and more like her with each loss of control.

"Well take me away then boys" everyone in the room visibly shivers at the change in the voice she struts over to the guards holding out her wrist "Take me away then."

They get out the handcuff and leg chains and strap them on making shuffling down the hallway awkward and hard. They only do this on Quinn days.

As soon as the usher me into the office the doctor takes a deep calm breath shoos them away and gestures toward the chair a crossed from him, "So Quinn how're you".

She smiles the smile that used to charm the pants off of victims, "Been better doctor you see they keep my door locked all day and night makes things a bit difficult if you know what I mean".

He just nods and writes some in his notepad, " So what're you going to tell me about today finally going to lead me to those elusive spots you hid so many 'talents'".

She chuckles and shakes her head "You'll never get that from me as hard as you try. Welllll there might be a way but you'd never" he leans forward but she knows he's no sucker.

"What would it take Quinn within my limits, you know I can't get you a deal".

"No nothing crazy like that more like a favor there is someone little Lucy has been dying to see" he nods whenever She mentions me he eats it up, and all of this is part of her game.

"Santana Lopez correct?" she just nods "Quinn this may just be one of those things out of my means but I can always try, with certain conditions, and if miss Lopez agrees".

"Delicious" she purrs the bell rings and she smiles "It's always great seeing you Doctor, until next time" he smiles and She's on her way back to our room.

"You can't do this Quinn" I shake my head back and forth as soon as the door clicks shut.

"Watch Me," she whispers flinging open the window letting Santanas voice filter through "Time for me and S to get the hell out of here".

_**Dissociative identity disorder**__** (**__**DID**__**), also known as **__**multiple personality disorder**__** (**__**MPD**__**),[1] is a mental disorder characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states that alternately control a person's behavior, and is accompanied by memory impairment for important information not explained by ordinary forgetfulness**_

_**Body dysmorphic disorder**__** is a type of mental illness, a somatoform disorder, wherein the affected person is concerned with body image, manifested as excessive concern about and preoccupation with a perceived defect of their physical features.[1][2] The person thinks they have a defect in either one feature or several features of their body, which causes psychological distress that causes clinically significant distress or impairs occupational or social functioning.**_

_**Narcissistic personality disorder**__** (**__**NPD**__**) is a personality disorder[1] in which the individual is described as being excessively preoccupied with issues of personal adequacy, power, prestige and vanity.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**An: This story is going to be longer than the original 4 chapters. Like a reviewer said and suggested there is so much I can do with this. As always review and give me some inspiration. Thanks for reading.**

_May 26, 2012_

"Have you seen this girl" I hand out a flyer, the guy takes it glances and shoves it in his backpack, just like the guy before.

It's frustrating as hell every time someone does that and it's frustrating that the police seem not as involved as me.

Brittany has been missing for about two weeks now no one has any idea where she is, the police chalked it up as her wandering away getting lost again and that she would turn up.

But something about this just felt so wrong. A lot of people in the last couple years have been going missing Puck, Finn, Mercedes, and no one seems to be putting the pieces together. I am though.

"Santana what are you doing" Quinn says softly behind me, I turn around waving the flyers around.

"What the hell does it look like Quinn she's gone and I have to find her, I love her to much" I size Quinn up some days she just seems so... Weird like the old Quinn she seems so sad on days like this.

"Here let me help you" she sighs taking half of my stack and walking away. I start handing them out again watching her out of the corner of my eye.

Later on Quinn and me go and grab some lunch talking about the search.

Well it's more like me talking and Quinn just nodding into her coffee cup staring off into space, when something changes.

"You know S I was thinking about a prank we can pull on Rachel, it'll probably help take your mind off of Brittany for a little while" She smiles this sickly sweet smile and I know HBIC Quinn is back.

"I don't know, I mean I really want to focus on this and I thought we were over the whole torturing Rachel thing" she laughs ironically rolling her eyes and rubs her thumb rim of the cup.

"I will never be done with Rachel until she's far away and out of my sight" I just shrug.

"Whatever what do you want to do"?

"Nothing big promise just come over to my house around nine tonight I'll do the rest".

So here I am nine o'clock exactly knocking on Quinn's front door. She opens it and she looks so sad again but only for a second before she smiles a big Cheshire cat smile.

"Finally I have something to tell you but I need you to be sitting" she pulls me into her fathers study and pours me a shot.

"I know what happened to Brittany".

I choke back the shot and cough "what the hell do you mean Quinn this isn't funny"!

"Do I look like I'm joking I loved her just as much as you did" she throws back her own shot, "Berry did it" she pauses letting what she said sink in, "She killed her so she wouldn't outshine her anymore. You saw how mad she was at her at sectionals for missing the cue and making her fuck up that note".

"Where is she?" I growl out standing up a little wobbly, Quinn throws back more of her father's whiskey offering me another I throw it back along with her.

"Basement".

And that's all I takes I'm down the stairs and what I see astounds me, freezing me in my tracks. Rachel's eyes are bulging, gag in her mouth with her hands tied behind her back in a choir room chair.

"I did all this for you" I jump spinning around Quinn is standing there hands behind her back also, "you can do whatever you want to her you know. It'll be our little secret".

She handed me a small rope, "I'll be upstairs if you need me" and she disappears up the stairwell leaving me alone with Rachel Berry.

I just stare at Rachel for a long time and she begins to cry closing her eyes and that's when the hot fiery rage hits me, she doesn't deserve to cry I look at the rope in my hands and I know what I wanted to do to that pretty little throat of hers.

It felt like I was down there ages Quinn popping in and out every so often bringing me food and whatever else I asked for. I'd go home, go to cheerios summer camp, and always go back.

After a few days I finally pull the gag out of Rachel's mouth and spit on her. She sits there limp for a moment before looking up at me, "why are you doing this" she weakly gets out.

"You know what you did" and that when I take her out of this world strangling her until she stops struggling going limp and Quinn burst out laughing behind me.

"How do you feel" she ask walking up wrapping her arms around me. I just look at Rachel with no light in her eyes the spirit that once was there is gone.

"I-I don't know good I guess" she smiles and nods.

"And just think the death of Brittany is now justified" I turn and start to sob into her shoulder.

"Shh I know Sweetie I know, the first one is always the hardest" she leads me up to her room and lays us down I start to drift, not before I saw a free tears streak out of Quinn's eyes.

I don't know what time it is, I have no clue what's going on all I know is there is a gun in my face and a million police officers in Quinn's room she's already on the floor handcuffed laughing rolling around until they knock her out. They throw me to the floor and cuff me to dragging me out to the squad cars. I look at the car next to mine and Quinn is back up and laughing.

Sitting in my first of many cells I just stare at Quinn who has her arms wrapped around her knees staring out the small window tears falling silently down her face.

"Who the fuck are you," I whisper she doesn't even look at me.

"I don't even know right now," she whispers and that's the last thing she probably said through the whole court case except for admitting to everything, one day saying I was in on it the whole time helping her hurt our friends and all things considered that's probably what it looked like.

Then being shipped off to New York to Fishkill.

_Present time September 8, 2017_

"Santana the doctor wants to see you" I look up from my book and give him a confused look.

"I just seen him last week" this is throwing me off my routine and it makes me uncomfortable.

I get up and follow him to the office he knocks and tells me to go on in "what's this about Ted am I getting out?" I don't know why I get so excited but being here for four years has kind of done this to me. Everyday I'm on my best behavior, which let me tell you is pretty hard I get pretty stir crazy in that room, I always talk to the doctor, never give the orderlies problems I'm waiting for the day they open my door and I walk out a free woman.

"Not quite here take a seat Santana" he gestures and sits down across from me. He doesn't have his pen and paper or his usual suit and tie just a Tee short and some jeans I think he was even wearing sandals he looked so young.

"I'm going to ask you to do something, and you can always say no" he sighs running his hand through his hair "but before you do I want you to think about it for a few days or however long it takes".

I nod and wait for him to continue curious as to what has the doctor so worked up, "Quinn has asked for a meeting with you, in exchange for giving us information about where she hid the bodies".

I shudder and close my eyes taking deep breaths "I don't know" I finally get out. It's been so long since I seen her and she ruined my life. Every so often when I'm in my room I can see her snake her pale hand out the window playing with the breeze just like I do.

"Santana it'll help us find Brittany" that hits hard and I look up at him, tears I didn't were there building up. He looks so at me so desperate like he needs this.

"I'll do it... For Brittany" he nods rubbing my back helping me stand up.

"I'll take you back to your room then come on" he opens the door and we start walking back.

"Santana" he stops right outside my door, "there's something you should know. Quinn has a disorder that makes her more than one person. You've seen it the sadness and remorse and the killer who wants nothing more than take people out. Both sides different people".

I nod understanding, "Just be careful of that".

"You won't be there!" I say nervously and he shakes his head no.

"There will be guards outside of the room but it'll just be the two of you, but don't worry I'll be watching".

As soon as my door is shut and locked I turn to my window opening it, breathing in the fresh air and started singing Song Bird but stopped and went for Constant Craving instead. I have a feeling my routine is about to be really messed up.


End file.
